Beautiful
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Went from a story about looks to a continuation of the latest Fairy Tail chapter with Wendy in it. I wanted for Doranbolt to be with her sooooo badly and was soooo disappointed when it didn't happen. I wrote my own story, as I always do when my dreams are crushed. I didn't like how Wendy looked exactly the same, I was hoping for some difference. Oh well, please read and yeah, love.


**BlackLynx17: This went from a story about Doranbolt staring at Wendy thinking she's beautiful to a continuation with the chapter of Fairy Tail now where Doranbolt was apart of her life. You're going to see where it switches over, I don't even try to be slick about it. I was only going to make it about looks, but I stopped at one part planning on writing more later and then read the new chapter before finishing and that's how this happened. I love this though. Thanks.**

* * *

My fingers reached out to touch her shoulder. She was warm, very soft, her skin smooth under my touch. Slowly, my fingers started stretching out as they ran across her Fairy Tail sign. There was nothing rough or marked there, it was like the mark was apart of her skin, like her skin was naturally blue there and in shape of a fairy. I met her with this mark on her arm, I've never seen her without it on. I couldn't imagine her without it on.

Fairy Tail.

She moved and hummed lightly, shifting in the bed. Her mark was hidden as she rolled and started lying on her marked shoulder. She started mumbling something and hummed lightly, a small smiling appearing on her lips. I smiled back as my hand moved toward her forehead, brushing the blue strands of hair away from her face.

This girl was in love with me.

I didn't understand her love. It was so confusing and scrambled up; I couldn't grasp her feelings on why she loves me as much as she does. I didn't do anything to deserve it; I played her for a fool, laughed behind her back, tricked her, betrayed her more than once. She forgave me for all of that. She was so stupid, naive, even though I tried to make up for my sins against Fairy Tail and her... she forgave way too easily.

I understand why I love her. She's so kind to all, even those who don't deserve it. She cares for all, people, kids, and even animals, especially animals. No matter what she's trying to do, a job, cooking meals, healing others, she always gives it 100% and never gives up. I love that about her, she makes me a better man because of how determined she is. She loves sweets and staring at falling leaves in the wind, she sings while she's in the shower and even though her voice cracks when she hits those high notes I think she has the best voice in the world. I love how kind and light her voice is, I love it when she fails at things because I get to comfort her and make her feel better, I love it more when she succeeds because I'm the first one she tells and hugs. I may not be the most important person to her, I have a feeling Charlie and her mother have those roles, but I'm satisfied that I'm even up there.

She's my angel. My angel whose eyelids were scrunching together before they started fluttering open. I smiled lightly as she stared drowsily into my eyes, a small yawn escaping her lips. I repositioned myself so I'd be supporting my head with my hand as I stared at her.

"What are you looking at so early in the morning?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I chuckled lightly running a finger down her lips.

She pouted and rolled over on top of me; I smiled as I rolled on my back and stared into her eyes. Her eyes got all excited as she smiled widely with her fangs sticking out. Another thing I loved so much about her, the fangs. I couldn't come up with any reasons though on why she loved me other than because I loved her.

"Good morning Doranbolt." She said softly.

I raised my hand up and cuffed her cheek, stroking it as she tilted her head into it.

"Good morning angel."

She smiled lightly and started rubbing my wrists, running one of her hands down my shoulders. I saw her eyes shift over to where my mark was, her fingers running and tracing the fairy on my shoulder. I smiled since I did the same exact thing to hers.

"I love this." She whispered.

"Define this better," I told her.

"Being with you, waking up and seeing you, waking up to this every morning even though..."

She trailed off and I knew the reason why. It was a tough thing to talk about which is why I never try and touch her symbol when she's awake. Even though it was hard thinking about it, and even harder believing it for me, this symbol meant something to the both of us.

She started blinking as I thought, her beautiful smiling pulling me back into her. She bent down and I leaned forward, our lips meeting for a brief second before she pulled away and sighed out lightly.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She smiled and grinned, "morning breath."

"I don't care," I told her before kissing her again.

She moaned and squeezed me before pulling away, "but I do! Yuck Doranbolt!" She cried out in giggles.

I chuckled myself and pulled her down into my arms, rolling us on our sides as I buried my nose into her hair. I don't get why she loves me, how she can love me, but I love her, and that's enough for me to never let her go.

"Doranbolt, I love you and all, but I really have to pee right now. Let me go."

Except for moments like these. My arms loosened as she leaned up, crawling over me and walking over to the bathroom in the other room. I laid back on my back and sighed out as I waited for her. What were we going to do today? Laze around? That would be nice. Maybe she wants to go out though, judging from the outside of my window today looked like a beautiful day. Maybe I could take her out, we could get breakfast, lunch, dinner, I could buy her some flowers and have her all to myself.

While my thoughts wandered about our day, I didn't hear her at all coming back into the room. Only when I felt the bed shift again did I scoot over and turn back towards where she was.

"I'm still tired Doranbolt." She yawned.

"We don't have to get up now, you can go back to sleep if you want too."

She took a breath and scooted closer to me, pressing a hand against my chest. Her fingers were still a bit damp so I shivered, she giggled and apologized under her breath.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You."

I really enjoyed hearing her laugh. It sent me in such a happy mood, my heart would soar and my lips would automatically smile without my knowing when I heard it.

"Really?"

"I always think about you, always."

I was able to get her to blush; that was it. That's the expression I loved most on her, that shy, blushing eyes-glued-to-the-floor expression that she'd rarely give me whenever I would say or do something that would make her embarrassed.

"You may not be on my mind 24/7, but I always dream about you. Every night."

She's always trying to make me feel good, if she was doing it on purpose or subconsciously I don't know. I could never tell her something or pay her a compliment though without her returning it right back.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked; it was simpler than letting my mind run wild especially when we were trying to rest for a few more hours.

She was silent for a while, very silent. It was strange, normally she doesn't stop sprouting about what we're going to be doing all day.

"What's wrong?"

"I-"

"What is it?"

"I," her bottom lip stuck out as she sighed deeply.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I was thinking that we should go to Margaret City."

My eyebrows furrowed a little, "Margaret City? Today? That's pretty far, don't you think? What's at Margaret City?"

"Mermaid Heel."

Mermaid Heel? "Oh, oh, don't you, isn't that wind slayer? I mean, god slayer friend of yours in that guild?"

She nodded and hummed.

"So you want to visit her for a while?"

I didn't like how quiet and cautious she was being. If she wanted to visit her friend, all she had to do was ask me or tell me, so why was she acting so scared about it? She was shivering in my arms, her hands shaking as they were pressed against my chest.

"More than a while." She mumbled.

I blinked, "hey, tell me what's wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

"I want to join Mermaid Heel!" She yelled out of nowhere.

Join Mermaid Heel. I started rubbing her shoulder, where our Fairy Tail symbols were ,and saw her frown. It's the first time she's told me what she wanted to do since their disbandment, I mean the first big decision she's made since then.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, could I get a reason why you're all of a sudden asking me this though?"

"Right, of course, um, well I haven't been doing anything lately."

"Neither of us have," I chuckled.

She smiled lightly, "exactly, I mean, I don't like how I have been taking any jobs or making any money or-"

"Is that- you know I love you, right? I told you I could take care of us-"

"I know but you're doing it all by yourself-"

"I don't need your help love, I can take care of us. If that's what you're worried about then stop it; you don't have to worry at all about us or our money problems, not that there are any problems."

"It's not only that Doranbolt, I want to do something. I'm tired of being restless, of being lazy and depressed because, because..." She took a deep breath and sighed out.

"If that's how you really feel, then alright. I'll start preparing everything to be moved to Margaret City as soon as possible."

She didn't smile; she still wasn't smiling.

"That's not all Doranbolt, I don't think you should join with me."

I went ridged in her arms and she started freaking out.

"No! No! Not like that, I love you Doranbolt! I love you, but I don't think you should give up what you love! I hear the Council's rebuilding and believe, I don't want to be the one holding you back from joining!" She quickly blurted out.

I calmed down and sighed out loudly, "my God you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry love." She mumbled kissing me.

"How long have you though about this?"

"A month? Maybe a little bit longer. I was scared to ask you for the longest, but I didn't want to put it off anymore."

"Scared? I would never-"

"I know, I wasn't scared of you Doranbolt but what your answers and reactions would be. I want to move forward now, I've spent way too long letting my wounds heal, and I want you to do the same. I know, I know you're hurting, and I'm sorry that it happened to you, but you need to move on."

"I have, I'm with you now." I said hugging her closer.

"I know, and I have you. And I'm not forcing you, you can come join Mermaid Heel or still laze around or do anything you want Doranbolt. I really want you to go back with the Council though."

"I was only there because I was gathering information and protecting Fairy Tail. With Fairy Tail no longer here there's no reason for me to be there either."

"You still enjoyed being a member though, you still loved your job."

She was right, she was just so confusing right now.

"We don't have to discuss it now, we have time to think about it-"

"The Council's in Era, that's more than three towns away from Margaret City."

"I'm aware."

"So you'd just let me go?"

"No Doranbolt, never. We'd still be together, we'll still visit each other, my home will always be your home... I just don't want to be holding you back from anything you want to do."

And that was the problem; I didn't know what I wanted to do. My whole entire legacy of being at the Council was all a lie that I couldn't remember because I erased my memories. I didn't remember me being apart of Fairy Tail, my Council self was a lie, I betrayed Fairy Tail again once I rejoined. Honestly I was tired of Councils and Guilds and didn't want anything to do with them. I wanted to stay how I was now, living peacefully with her day by day doing nothing much but relaxing, living on my savings from my old jobs until I found something easy and stable.

She didn't want that type of life though, she was a wizard. She needs to be out there in the world, helping people, getting stronger, making more of herself and I was a fool for forgetting that. Hands touched my cheeked and pulled my head down; she was giving the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen with a small frown on her lips as she stared up at me.

"Hey, I love you."

"I love you too." I said back.

She stroked my cheek and I sighed out, pulling away.

"I'm, I'm going to go take a shower then take a walk. Go ahead and go back to sleep, I'll see you in a bit." I said teleporting off the bed.

"Doranbolt-"

"I'm sorry but I need to be alone right now."

* * *

I don't know why I was expecting anything different. This city was just like any other city, like any other village or town. Of course there wasn't going to be anything remarkably different from the other places we've been. It was a little bit colder here, probably from being so close to the sea. Of course it would be though, it's called Mermaid Heel for a reason.

It was boring without her around. Exploring the city wasn't fun without her, I didn't care enough to start making new friends yet, and just sitting in our apartment... maybe this is what she was talking about with being lazy. I never felt lazy with her and now that I'm by myself... lazy.

I heard the lock being messed with and the door opening, the sound of flapping wings and footsteps entering the apartment. I quickly got up from lying down on the couch and started making myself look busy, picking up a newspaper and reading it.

"Hi Doranbolt, I'm back!" She cheered, cheerfully.

"Welcome home Wendy," I smiled at her folding the newspaper back home.

"I see you've accomplished nothing today." Charlie mumbled.

"Welcome home to you too Charlie."

She huffed and started flying off into another room, Wendy walked over towards me and lied down on my chest. I held her in my arms and started rubbing her shoulder, a mermaid right where... right where her fairy used to be. It wasn't the same anymore, our fairy marks were now only one and... there was nothing interesting or intriguing staring at her mermaid before she woke up.

"How was it?" I asked.

"It was a lot of fun, tons of fun actually. Chelia and I did a mission today in town, I actually made some decent money."

I chuckled, "that's good."

"I keep comparing it to Fairy Tail, but I know I'll get over it sooner or later. How was your day?"

"Well you're looking at it." I said.

Wendy looked around the room and smiled lightly, "looks fun."

"I'm starting to get what you mean by doing nothing and being lazy. I'm... I don't want to go back Wendy."

"Hey," she whispered touching my cheek, "you don't have to go back. You can join Mermaid Heel with me."

"I don't want to be in another guild Wendy, nor do I want to be on the Council."

"Then you'll figure something out, I know you will. I'm sorry I moved on, I can't just sit stuck here anymore Doranbolt, but I don't want to leave you behind."

"And I don't want to hold you back."

She breathed out lightly and kissed me, I kissed her right back and rubbed my hands all around her. Why does she love me? I'm doing nothing but holding her back. I can't move on, I'm trying, but I'm having such a hard time doing it. She's obviously better off without me, she could do so much better, she was wasting her time with a person like me... and yet I didn't let her go. I wouldn't.

"Doranbolt," she whispered pulling back lightly.

I hummed as I kissed down her jaw, inhaling the scent of her hair as my nose buried into her neck. She always smelled sweet, like flowers and cakes. Her hands ran through my hair and I felt tingles, I always felt tingles as she rubbed and scratch at my scalp.

"I'm only going to be working three days a week, okay? We're still going to have loads of time together, alright? So find a way to entertain yourself just for three days and then we'll be together for the other four."

I didn't want her making any compromises for me.

"Wendy you do whatever you want, don't worry about me." I said kissing her neck.

"I am doing whatever I want, and what I want is this."

"Alright then." I whispered against her shoulder.

She giggled as I kissed down her arm, stopping at her hand as I kissed it then went to her fingertips.

"I'm going to find something soon." I told her.

"Take your time though Doranbolt, don't rush into anything you don't want to alright?"

I smiled and looked around her, "what do you think Charlie is doing? Do we have time to make out or is she going to come flying in here?"

She smacked my shoulder and started laughing, "Doranbolt!"

"What? I'm being serious! Come here." I chuckled lying her down on the couch.

Her laughter was musical as she grinned up at me with sparkling eyes. Her hands were on my arms, running them up and up until she made it-... she stopped. Her eyes were looking sideways, not at me, and I followed her gaze to my shoulder. Her finger was delicately tracing the fairy there.

"Would you join again? If Master ever got Fairy Tail back?" I asked.

Her eyes flickered to me, "would you?"

"I would have before, but now my heart is with you Wendy."

She smiled lightly and kissed me; I kissed her right back as we started our make out session. She never really answered my question, even when we broke away as Charlie flew into the room. I knew how much Wendy missed her friends, her guild, Magnolia, so I think she would have. I'm pretty sure she would have.

I didn't understand why she didn't answer though.

* * *

The apartment was all cluttered and dirty when I returned back home. It always is whenever I return back home. I didn't understand why, maybe Wendy went on long missions or something and didn't come back for a while, but a dirty apartment is not what I want to live in so I started cleaning up the place.

I started humming her new song, Angel Love Slayer, as I cleaned, the lyrics too ridiculous and girly for me to sing out loud. Today was the day she was going to preform it for Mermaid Heel's thanksgiving and I've heard it one too many times to go see her sing it with Chelia. Besides, I've learned from the last time I've seen her concert not to go because of all the idiots who think Wendy belongs to them.

"Forever," I sang lightly as I finished gathering the dirty clothes in one pile.

Alright, now this was a clean apartment. Now all I have to do is wash the clothes and put away the dishes and then we're back in the clean zone. Speaking about dirty clothes though, my uniform smelled a little bit funky. I took it off along with the rest of my outfit and walked around our apartment in my underwear, seeing if there was anything else-

"Doranbolt?!"

She was yelling my name, and what was with her tone of voice?

"Doranbolt!"

"Wendy?!" I called back to her.

She ran into the room and tackled me, the hamper in my arms went flying into the air as I fell down on the ground with her on top of me. Dirty clothes fell on us, I was more concerned with her though and why she was reacting this way.

"Wendy? What's going on?" I asked.

She sniffed and looked up at me, "why are you naked?"

My cheeks turned pink, "I'm not naked! I was just about to wash clothes and my uniform needed washing, what are you doing here? I mean, isn't the thanksgiving performance happening right now?"

"We finished awhile ago actually." Wendy told me.

"Then why aren't you celebrating with your guild? Hold on, get up first. I need to put some clothes on." I said.

Wendy giggled and got up off of me, gathering our dirty clothes as I walked into our room and started looking in the closet.

"Where's Charlie?!"

"Back at the guild!"

"Why are you here then Wendy?!"

"Natsu, Lucy, and Happy visited!"

… oh. I pulled my shirt down and pulled my pants up, walking back into the other room seeing Wendy stare at a pair of my boxers. I don't think it was on purpose though, more like absentmindedly because she wasn't blushing at all, which she usually does.

"What did they want?"

She hummed and woke back up, placing the boxers into the hamper along with the rest of the clothes.

"They're trying to revive Fairy Tail and wanted me to join."

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I told them no."

I nodded, "okay. Have they left yet? Did you want to invite them for dinner? I know its been a long time since you've seen them."

"You're not going to ask why?"

"No, it's your decision and that's enough for me."

"Oh..."

"So? Dinner?" I asked taking the hamper away from her.

"Doranbolt?"

I hummed holding a hand to help her up. She grabbed it and stood up on her own two feet, staring up at me.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

I stared down at her with a small smile, "I'd go with them."

"What?!"

"I owe Fairy Tail a lot and I want to repay everything they've done for me, but I love you Wendy and you're my number one priority right now."

She frowned, "you would join Fairy Tail instead of the Council?"

"It is probably what I'll do when or if they reopen it."

I know she wanted more out of me, but it was really that simply. I placed the hamper down and pulled her into my arms, pressing my lips against her forehead.

"I'm happy as long as you're happy Wendy, remember that. So whatever you decide, I'll be behind you 100%."

My words started making her cry, "I'm scared to go back."

"That's understandable."

"I've finally got used to here, to being here, working here, why did they have to come back once I finally got back into routine? Why couldn't they come earlier? While we were doing nothing and being lazy?"

"Because that's just Fairy Tail, always doing the unexpected."

She sniffed and wiped her tears on my shirt as she buried her face into my chest.

"What if I said I wanted to go with them?"

"Then I'd quit my job, sell our apartment, pack up our things and be right beside you."

"Really?"

"Of course, and if you stay here then I'll stay here right with you."

She finally looked up, a small smile on her face as she stared at me.

"I love you."

"I love you too Wendy."

* * *

"HOLD ON! WAIT NATSU! LUCY! HAPPY!" She screamed her loudest.

I chuckled lightly and picked her up; was she forgetting that I could teleport? In just a second we were in front of them, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all looking back to where we used to be.

"I, I, I'm sorry I worried you so much!" Wendy cried out bowing her head.

The three of them jumped up and turned back around.

"I'm so sorry, I hope the offer still stands to join you guys because I really, really want to be a fairy again."

"Of course Wendy! Of course you can come!" Lucy giggled hugging her close.

"You really had me scared though Wendy, whew." Natsu sighed out.

"Charlie!" Happy cheered hugging Charlie.

I stood in the background smiling lightly, happy with her final decision. Wendy pulled away and looked back at me, the brightest smile on her face as she came to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm bring Doranbolt with us too, if you don't mind." She mumbled.

"Of course, the more the merrier." Natsu grinned patting my back.

"Hi Doranbolt, glad to have you aboard." Lucy smiled.

"Glad to be aboard." I grinned back at them.

"This is so awesome! We already have six people now, just fifty-sixty-seventy something more people to go!" Natsu cheered.

Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes while Wendy started laughing; oh how I missed that laugh.

"Come on math genius." Lucy said tugging him forward.

Happy and Charlie started flying away with them and Wendy pulled me ahead, making me walk beside her. I looked down at her and saw the brightest smile over on her face.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

She looked up, her eyes sparkling, her mouth opening up to reveal her fangs as she said, "yes."

"Then I'm happy too."


End file.
